


Death of a Strawberry

by MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Closeted, Coming Out, Gay, M/M, Talking, Therapy, relationships, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions/pseuds/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions
Summary: Steve goes to therapy.





	Death of a Strawberry

“Hello, Steven” she smiled looking up from her notepad.

Steve sat not too far across from her, arms crossed slouched on a couch.

“Thank you for joining me this evening” she continued. “Should we begin maybe with why you’re here today?”

Steve sat up and unfolded his arms. He looked at the women across from him and quietly laughed in disbelief. “This is ridiculous” he muttered.

“Its ok to feel that way. Maybe if we talk a little you’ll feel better? Talking always seems to help me.” After pausing for a moment with no answer from Steve she picked up where she left off. “Im Dr. Mayfield. I’ve been a psychologist going on about 6 years now. My pervious office was located out in Calif-“

“I know who you are” Steve responded cutting her off. He could see the expression on her face change, not realizing at first how weird that may have sounded. “I mean, I know Max.”

“You know my daughter?” she asked curious. “How do you know Maxine? Shes a bit younger then you.”

“I’m pretty close with her one friend Dustin. I’ve babysit him and a few of her other friends a few times.”

“Thats sweet of you. So I assume you know Mrs. Henderson?”

“Dustins mom loves me. I guess because I help her out with giving the little brats rides from time to time.”

“I see.. How did you first go about babysitting these children?”

“I used to go out with one of their-“ he paused for a moment “Mike?” He said cutting himself off. “Im guessing you probably know Mike?”  
She nodded, answering the question. “I went out with his sister Nancy. Just kinda wound up getting to know the kids over the course of our relationship.”

“I’ve met Nancy before. Very pretty girl. You used to date her?”

“Yea, we dated up until fall.”

“How long were Nancy and yourself together for?”

“Uh, about a year”

“Why did you two break up?”

Steve knew what she was doing. He wasn’t stupid. She was trying to get information from him, starting with the basics and working towards the real reason he was there. He was surprised how easy it was for her to get the information out of him, and what a perfect subject for her to start on. It was almost crazy how smooth the transition to the topic of relationships was and she had got him to be the one to bring it up.

“She didn’t love me” Steve admitted slouching back again. It actually did feel kind of good to say it to a women who was not there to judge him.

“Did you love her?”

“I thought I did. I somehow convinced myself I did when I was with her, and honestly I was crushed when she was the one who ended things.”

“What caused you to become upset over the breakup if you had to force yourself to love her?”

Steve thought about it for a second. “I was the most popular kid in my high school when Nancy and me started going out and I gave it up for her. Guess it just didnt seem fair. Plus I’ve never actually been dumped before.”

“And you were upset Nancy dumped you when you didn’t even want to stay with her?”

“Nancy was my best friend.” Steve shrugged. “I guess I was scared if we broke up that would stop.”

“And did it?”

“No. Shes still my best friend.”

“And you two are just friends? Nothing more to the relationship that might exceed those boundaries?”

“No were completely over.” Steve answered leaning forward. He ran his hand through his hair. “She moved on and has a new boyfriend now even. She’s really happy. I’m happy for her.”

“And what about you? Are you happy?”

“As happy as I can be I guess.”  
“You guess?”

“Yea. I’m not in a bad position.”

“But you aren’t in a good position either?”

Steve thought about it for a moment. Before he could answer Dr. Mayfield began speaking again.  
“You mentioned Nancy is in a new relationship. Are you looking for a new relationship or do you plan on staying single?”

“I’m actually also in a relationship. Which is I guess the reason I’m here with you.”

“And that reason is?”

Steve adjusted himself in his seat. He sighed before admitting “I’m here because my dad doesn’t accept me.”

“He doesn’t accept you?”

“He doesn’t accept that I’m gay.”


End file.
